mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Resepsy
| reside = (México) | mail = killer3_jazz@live.com.mx | altura = 1.69 m | edad = 17 | rango = Líder del Klan/Administrador | aparicion = MK1, MK2, MK:Advance, MKA, MK9 | actores = Jean Claude Van Damme (MK1), Daniel Pesina (MK1, MK2), Sal Divita (MK:Advance) | aliados = | enemigos = Los vándalos no registrados | estado = Vivo | clan = Shirai Ryu Klan | genero = Masculino | arma = Satsugai Sword, Pistolas, Shuriken Kunai. | combate = Tae Kwon Do, Box | gamertag (xbox live) = Resepsy | raza = Humano, Espectro, Cyborg}} Sobre mí Bueno, yo soy Resepsy y simplemente ME FASCINA MORTAL KOMBAT. Es mi franquicia favorita (porque engloba juegos, música, cómics, películas, etc.) También tengo una vasta kolección de artilugios de MK la cual espero mostrarles algún día :). Y más sobre mí: *¿Mi MK favorito?: Mortal Kombat 4. Jeje esque tiene algo que me gusta (y no me refiero precisamente a thumb|Resepsy en Mortal Kombat ArmageddonTanya XD). En fin, me entretiene mucho. *¿Mi personaje favorito?: Scorpion. Get Over Here!! ~-~-~-~> *¿Mi escenario Favorito?: The Courtyard. *¿Mi fémina favorita?: No lo sé... Puede ser Kitana, Tanya, Mileena o Khameleon. Hasta ahora, he jugado casi todas las entregas de MK, excepto: MK:MSZ, MKG, y MK:SF. Mis juegos favoritos *'Mortal Kombat' * Gears of War * Street Fighter * Tetris (El primer juego que jugué) * Pokémon * Halo * The King Of Fighters * Call of Duty * Mario Bros * Duke Nukem * Alice Madness * Grand Theft Auto * Burnout * Worms * Angy Birds (Esencial en cualquier móvil ) * Y un largo etcétera Top MK Mortal Kollection Bueno, como he dicho, "tengo una vasta kolección de artilugios de MK, la cual espero mostrarles algún día" . Bien, ese día ah llegado. Si gustan que les muestre alguno, solo pídanlo y yo le tomo foto y lo subo. *'Juegos:' # MK1, MK2 y MK3 (PSP, vienen en el Midway Arcade Tresures Extended Play) # MK1 (SNES) # UMK3 (NDS) # MKT (PS1) # MKDA (NGC y GBA) # MKTE (GBA) (RIP, actualmente busco otro) # MKU (PSP) (RIP, actualmente busco otro) # MKSM (Xbox) # UMKA (Wii) # MKDC (Xbox 360, PS3) # MK9 (Xbox 360, PS3) De este tengo las Ediciones de kolección y de Torneo. # Mortal Kombat Komplete Edition (Xbox 360) *'Películas:' # Mortal Kombat (Película) (DVD y Blu-Ray) # Mortal Kombat:Annihilation (DVD y Blu-Ray) # Mortal Kombat Legacy (Blu-Ray) *'CD's:' # Mortal Kombat The Album # Mortal Kombat:Songs Inspired by the Warriors *'Figuras:' # Johnny Cage (MKSM) # Reptile (MKSM) # Noob Saibot (MKD) # Scorpion (MK9) Normal, retro MK1 y Klassic UMK3 # Sub-Zero (MK9) Normal y retro MK1 # Raiden (MK9) # Johnny Cage (MK9) # Reptile (MK9) Retro MK1, Klassic UMK3 # Noob (MK9) Klassic UMK3 # Smoke (MK9) Retro MK1 (sí, existe, no estoy loco... Bueno, sí, pero no soy mentiroso) # Daño Interno de Jax y Reptile. # Sektor (MK9), Cyrax (MK9) y Cyber Smoke Klassic MK3 * Ropa XD # Playera de Reptile (pelicula). # Playera de Scorpion y Sub-Zero (Esa la daban en Mix Up al comprar el juego) # Playera con varios personajes y el Logo del Dragón en medio. # Sudadera con el logo del Dragón # Dije con el Logo del Dragón (2 distintos) # Abrigo de Mavado (Yo) # Playera del Fatality de Scorpion (Split Decision). * Literatura # Game Planet Revista de Abril 2011 (MK9 en portada) # XB Player MK9: "Tan puro y brutal como un Fatality" # Game Master MK9: "El torneo más sangriento de la historia regresa". # La nueva era de B Control MK9: "+ Fatalities, + Brutalities" # EGM The Motal Komeback Issue. # Periódico Publimetro "Una mujer tras Mortal Kombat" (25/Abr/11) # XB Player #67 (Reseña MK9) # Game Master #20 (Reseña MK9) # Club Nintendo #3 (Evolución MK) # Revista Arcana MKA en portada # Revista Muy Interesante Jr. "Kombate Terrorífico" (Freddy Krueger) # MK9 Official Prima Guide: Kollector's Edition (muere de envidia, Sk0rpi0n >:D) # Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder 5. (en español, Norma Editorial). * Pósters # Raiden (MKDC) # Sub-Zero (MK9) (Retro) # Póster de MKDC: Raiden vs Sub-Zero # Mortal Kombat (2011) (Portada) # MK9 Todos los personajes. * Otros # Guía de trucos Spoiled's Professionals: MK, MK2, UMK, MKG, MKDA, MKD, MKDC y MK9. # Estampa de Superman # Kartón de Arcade # Las tarjetitas de los DLC XD * Hechos por mí :P # Karpeta # Arpón Galería Archivo:IMG_20120214_184940.jpg|Figuras de la Kollector's Edition IMG_20120214_184929.jpg|Figura de Raiden (MK9) IMG_20120214_184919.jpg|Figura de Sub-Zero (MK9) IMG_20120214_184846.jpg|Figura de Johnny Cage (MK9) IMG_20120214_184817.jpg|Figura de Scorpion (MK9) IMG 20120214 184808.jpg|Figuras de MKD MKSM IMG 20120214 184657.jpg|Figuras de Ninjas Retro. ¿Ven? ¡Smoke MK1 existe! XD P.D: FRIENDSHIP! (Vean los muñequitos) IMG_20120228_202516.jpg|Daño interno de Jax y Reptile|link=Ataque X-Ray Mis contribuciones * thumb|Resepsy en MK1 (Ninja y normal) Kontador de ediciones Mis personajes favoritos * Scorpion * Tanya * Smoke * Reptile * Baraka * Kitana * Ed Boon * Dan Forden * Mileena * Mavado * Rain Mis Amigos *LordShinnok *Cryomancer7 *Shiniplacido *ScorpionSaibot *Kitana111 *God Kratos *Sk0rpi0n *Kiltro *Mkjade *BDRD *Wildboyz Categoría:Plantillas Categoría:Usuarios Mexicanos